Jim and Tim Possible
- 12 | build = Short and pudgy and slimmer | hair = Brown | eyes = Blue | skin = Fair | hometown = Middleton | profession = Middle School Students (seasons 1 - 3) High School Students (season 4) | affiliations = Middleton Middle School (seasons 1 - 3) Middleton High School (season 4) | relatives = James Possible (father) Ann Possible (mother) Kim Possible (sister) "Nana" Possible (grandmother) June (aunt) Slim Possible (uncle) Larry (cousin) Joss Possible (cousin) | friends | loveinterests = | pets | nemesis | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Shaun Fleming (seasons 1 - 3) Spencer Fox (season 4) }} Jim and Tim Possible are identical twin brothers, and younger siblings of Kim Possible, whom she calls "Tweebs"–a portmanteau of "twin" and "dweebs". They are distinguished by the major coloring of their clothing; Tim habitually wears red, while Jim wears green. When they are not harassing Kim, they are making trouble with their scientific experiments and inventions such as launching rockets or sending out screensavers of an unsuspecting Kim to all of Middleton. Personality Jim and Tim are never far from each other and exhibit a high level of synchronization. Antagonistic, anarchic and brilliant, they have cared little for rules and restrictions on their activities, and rebelled against their older sister's attempts to rein them in. Like most twins, they have a set of invented twin-speak slang between themselves, with their trademark catch-phrases being "Hicka-bicka-boo?" and "Hoo-sha!" in response. Family Kim is their older sister, whom they antagonize mercilessly. James Possible is their father. Ann Possible is their mother, and "Nana" Possible is their grandmother. Larry, Aunt June, Slim Possible and Joss Possible are naturally also their relatives. Personal History The twins were born sometime during Kim's pre-K year. Even at the tender age of ten, they constructed an array of amazing and often destructive devices, typically using parts made available by their father's experiments, or simply taking and breaking down various appliances from Kim's room. At the ages of twelve or thirteen they were skipped grades to Middleton High School ahead of the rest of their class. Though Kim generally resented them doing so, the twins occasionally contributed to her missions, and even managed to save her a few times. When Dr. Drakken stole a neuro-compliance chip and used it on Kim to make her his mind-controlled servant, it was thanks to the twins' invention of a handheld silicon phase disruptor that Kim was returned to normal.The Twin Factor Relationships Family Jim and Tim were nuisances at home, constantly chasing after their experiments run wild, or getting caught red-handed before they could do something questionable or potentially destructive. Despite the obvious headaches they caused their family, the twins' creativity was never entirely stifled, only momentarily contained long enough for the latest mess to be cleaned up. Friends Jim and Tim regularly spent time with Ron Stoppable and Rufus.Pain King vs. Cleopatra Wade considered the twins his intellectual peers and sometimes collaborated with them.Car Alarm Jim and Tim briefly socialized with Bonnie Rockwaller, though on both sides this was mostly to momentarily antagonize Kim, and not an actual friendship.Trading Faces The twins later repaired Bonnie's car after it was destroyed, but once she broke their contract, they undid their labor and left her stranded.Car Alarm Talents and Skills Mechanical and scientific prodigies. Gifted problem solvers. Gallery Kimchar15a.jpg TwinFactor.jpg jts4.PNG|Jim and Tim in Series 4 Jim and Tim 01.png Trading Faces (4).jpg Trading Faces (6).jpg October 31st (8).jpg Graduation Part 1 (18).jpg Graduation Part 1.jpg 1255.jpg 0562.jpg 0024.jpg Kpvf9.jpg Kimchar15a.jpg 535.jpg Snapshot 41 (9-9-2012 6-31 PM).png Snapshot 38 (9-9-2012 6-30 PM).png Snapshot 37 (9-9-2012 6-29 PM).png Snapshot 36 (9-9-2012 6-29 PM).png Trivia *The boys can be told apart by their major color scheme. Jim wears green, while Tim wears red. *Their voice was originally provided by Shaun Fleming who is known for playing Leonard Helperman in Teacher's Pet. Since their redesign, it has been provided by Spencer Fox who is best known for voicing Dash Parr in the Pixar movie The Incredibles. *Their age is given in October 31st when they state that they are 10. *In the German version they are called "Zwombies", a portmanteau of "Zwillinge" (twins) and Zombies. Category:Possible family Possible Possible Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Cheerleaders